Kado Terindah - KyuSung Vers
by cloud3024
Summary: Drabble / Yesung mempunyai pengagum rahasia? / KyuSung version / BL / RnR?


**Warning :**

BL (Boys Love),

Un-official pair,

Out of Characters,

Alternate Reality.

**Pair: **

KyuSung

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

Yesung baru saja memasuki kelas ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, segera dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambilnya.

"Tulip?" gumamnya. Dia melihat sekeliling kelas, hanya ada satu orang.

"Teukie-ah, kau tau siapa yang mengirim bunga ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat setangkai bunga tulip.

"Ani, bunga itu sudah ada ketika aku masuk tadi." Sahut namja yg di panggil Teukie –atau kita bisa memanggilnya Leeteuk.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

'Mungkin aku mempunyai pengagum rahasia' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dan ikut tersenyum.

###

"Hae?" panggil Yesung pada sahabatnya yang sedang asik bermain dengan handphonenya.

"…"

"Hae?!" panggil Yesung sekali lagi ketika tidak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya.

"Hmm" gumam Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengerin aku bicara, atau handphone itu aku banting!" kata Yesung mengancam. Mendengar handphonenya akan dibanting, Donghae segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung.

"Ada apa sih, Sungie-ah?" ucap Donghae –kesal.

"Aku mau curhat." ucap Yesung polos.

"Ya udah, curhat aja tidak ada yang melarang kok" sahut Donghae lalu kembali asik dengan handphonenya.

"Kamu harus dengerin baik-baik," ucap Yesung lalu mengambil handphone yang ada ditangan Donghae.

"Yakk! Kembalikan handphoneku" kata Donghae sambil berusaha merebut handphonenya.

"Ani, kamu harus berjanji dulu mendengarkan curhatanku."

"Ne, aku berjanji. Sekarang kamu mau curhat tentang apa?" ucap Donghae mengalah .

"Hae, kamu tau nggak?"

"Nggak," ucap Donghae sarkatise

"Aish, aku belum selesai bicara" gerutu Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibir. "Kamu tau nggak, kayaknya aku mempunyai pengagum rahasia."

"Hah?" Donghae cengo.

"Ne. Setiap pagi aku menemukan setangkai bunga tulip diatas mejaku, dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya, aku pikir cuma sehari, taunya sampai hari ini. Dan ini udah hari kelima." Ujar Yesung .

"Serius?" ucap Donghae masih belum percaya.

"Aku serius, yang aku bingungin siapa pengirimnya ya? Kenapa ga kasi bunga langsung satu buket aja, kan jadi ga ribet mesti kasi tiap hari."

Plaakk

"Appooo.." ucap Yesung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan ikan yang menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Itu namanya dia mau membuat kamu penasaran. Pabbo."

"Yakk! Aku ga bodoh, kamu yang bodoh!" sungut Yesung tak terima.

"Terserah" sahut Donghae asal.

###

"Mentang-mentang aku baik, jadi bisa disuruh-suruh gitu?" gerutu Yesung kesal.

Yesung menghela nafas ketika melihat tumpukan buku yang harus dia bawa ke kelas. Tak ingin membuat Seonsaengnim marah, segera diangkatnya tumpukan buku tersebut.

Yesung baru saja mengangkat tumpukan buku tersebut ketika seseorang membantunya.

"Kyuhyun-Shi?" gumam Yesung. "Tidak usah, Kyuhyun-shi. Aku bisa kok."

"Kyuhyun saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel –Shi." Ucap Kyuhyun .

"Baiklah, err… Kyu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus yang dapat membuat semua orang terpesona –termasuk Yesung.

"Nah, itu kedengarannya lebih bagus. Kajja, Seonsaengnim sudah menunggu." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa tumpukan buku.

"Eh?.. Ne," ucap Yesung setelah sadar dari pesona Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" ucap Yesung ketika berada di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

###

"Sungie-ah?" panggil Donghae

"Hmmm?" sahut Yesung yang sedang asik memakan baksonya.

"Kayaknya aku tau, siapa pengagum rahasiamu." Ucap Donghae .

"Eh?.. Nugu?" tanya Yesung dengan semangat.

"Kibum." Ucap Donghae mantap.

"Dari mana kamu tau?" sahut Yesung.

"Dari tadi dia terus melihat ke kamu."

"Masa sih?" ucap Yesung tak yakin. Segera di carinya sosok Kibum di setiap sudut kantin.

"Aku ga dekat dengan dia." Ucap Yesung setelah melihat sosok Kibum.

"Siapa tau, dia merhatiin kamu diam-diam?" ucap Donghae masih yakin.

"Ga mungkin."

"Dari pada kamu mengharapkan Kyuhyun yang cuek itu, masih mending Kibum." Ucap Donghae asal yang mendatangkan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"Diam!"

###

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dengan semangat, dia yakin pagi ini dia akan menjumpai setangkai bunga tulip lagi. Dan benar, setangkai bunga tulip tergeletak dengan manis di atas mejanya. Ini sudah bunga tulip yang ke enam belas. Namun dia belum tau siapa pengirimnya.

###

"Saengil Chukhahamnida, Yesung-ah."

Itulah pertama kali yang di dengar oleh Yesung ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Yesung menatap teman-temanya satu per satu dengam mata tampak berkaca-kaca –terharu.

"Gomawo." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk teman-temannya.

"Kamu harus mentraktir kami nanti, Sungie-ah." Ucap seorang namja ikan –Donghae.

"Neee." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Baiklah," ucap Yesung tersenyum namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama berganti dengan kesedihan karena ada satu orang yang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya –Kyuhyun.

###

Teett Teett Teett

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid segera memasukkan buku pelajarannya dengan semangat dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun berbeda dengan seorang namja yang tampak murung.

"Sungie-ah, kenapa kamu murung? Seharusnya kamu senang, hari ini ulang tahunmu." Ucap Donghae pada namja yang sedari tadi murung –Yesung.

"Hah" Yesung hanya menghela nafas menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sungie-ah." Panggil seseorang.

"Ne? Wae Teukie-ah?" tanya Yesung pada namja yang memanggilnya –Leeteuk.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di taman belakang sekolah."

"Eh?.. Nugu?"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Err.. Baiklah. Gomawo, Teukie-ah." Ucap Yesung lalu melihat ke arah Donghae.

"Apakah aku harus datang kesana?"

"Datang saja, siapa tau dia itu pengagum rahasiamu" nasehat Donghae.

"Okey, Kamu temani ya?" pinta Yesung sambil melancarkan turtle eyes.

"Mian, aku harus segera pulang. Ada acara keluarga." Ucap Donghae menyesal.

"Ahh, Baiklah. Aku pergi sendiri kalau gitu." Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara Kyuhyun, pengagum rahasianya, dan orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sampai di taman belakang, Yesung membelalakkan matanya –tidak percaya. Segera dihampirinya tulisan yang terbentuk di atas rumput hijau.

_**SARANGHAEYO, YESUNG. **_

Begitulah tulisannya. Yesung mencari sosok yang membuat tulisan tersebut.

Hingga sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuatnya terkejut.

"Sungie-ah, Saranghaeyo. Maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?"

Yesung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Kyu?" ucap Yesung tak yakin.

"Ne, ini aku." Ucap orang tersebut –Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Yesung masih belum yakin.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari kelas 1, namun aku tidak berani untuk menyatakannya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin menyimpan perasaan ini terlalu lama. Saranghaeyo, Sungie-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Yesung tak dapat lagi menahan kebahagiannya. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Kyunnie-ah" bisik Yesung di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dilepaskannya pelukan Yesung lalu di ciumnya bibir Yesung dengan lembut menyalurkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

BLUSHH

Pipi Yesung sontak merona ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun terkekeh. Yesung yang tak bisa menahan rona di pipinya segera memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kamu adalah Kado terindah yang pernah aku terima selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N:

saya bingung mau endingnya kayak gimana u,u

Habis ending yang saya alami itu sama sekali ga ada romantisnya.

Semoga ending ini bisa dikatakan romantis walau cuma dikit :D

Jangan ada yang protes kenapa ini pendek,

Karena ini Drabble jadi wajar kalau pendek *alesan* :D

* * *

ini ff lama saya yang berjudul 'Kado Terindah' tapi dengan pair KyuSung :)

* * *

With Heart,

**cloud3024 **


End file.
